Risuku Ga Ai
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: No pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, entonces sintió como cada hilo que la unia con sus deberes como noble, como Chevalier y como mage fueron cortados de tajo y solo aquel hilo del destino la mantenía unida a él. ¿Podrá ser que ambos sientan lo mismo por el otro?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Zero no Tsukaima no me pertenecen, los personajes que aparecen en esta historia y no reconozcan son de mi completa autoría al igual que la trama.**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**ZERO NO TSUKAIMA: RISUKU GA AI.**

_"Dicen que todos tenemos una alma gemela con la que tarde o temprano nos reuniremos."_

**1 La Hija de Zero.**

Comenzaba un nuevo año escolar en la Academia de Magia de Tristain, hace quince años que había una placentera paz en toda Halkeginia, no había más guerras ni problemas por los que preocuparse.

Después de la boda de Saito y Louise, vinieron las sorpresas, sobre todo para Siesta quien había perdido toda oportunidad con su querido Saito. Hace quince años que había nacido la única hija del matrimonio Hiraga de la Valiere, muchos decían que la niña se parecía mucho a Louise en apariencia, pero que su mayor habilidad para el combate y las armas, la había heredado de su padre, Saito.

Su hija era la futura heredera de la fortuna de la familia Valiere y de las tierras de Des Ornierés, lugar en el que residía la familia Hiraga. Pero como toda heredera de la fortuna familiar, desde pequeña fue comprometida con un joven de familia noble llamado Alan Sanders Reborn.

Louise siguiendo el consejo de sus hermanas y sus padres, formalizó el compromiso entre su hija Isabelle y Alan para que, cuando ella cumpliera diecisiete años se realizara la boda.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que dos meses antes de que Isabelle entrara a la Academia, ella misma canceló el compromiso y desde entonces se comportaba de manera fría y distante incluso con sus mejores amigos de toda la vida.

Isabelle cambió y nunca nadie supo el porqué. Incluso en ese momento, en el que se encontraban despidiendo a la chica para su ingreso a la Academia de Magia, su mirada estaba seria y bastante fría, al igual que la expresión de su rostro que no mostraba emoción alguna.

Subió al carruaje que la llevaría rumbo a la Academia y se despidió de sus padres con un gesto de la mano para después cruzarse de brazos y mirar por la ventanilla del carro.

Isabelle Hiraga de la Valiere, de catorce años, de mediana estatura, delgada, de cuerpo no tan desarrollado como muchas de su edad, dueña de un largo cabello ondulado color rosa oscuro y ojos rosas, hija de una portadora del vacío y de Gandalfr. Era tan simple que se esperaran grandes cosas de ella, pero Isabelle no lo creía así.

El camino hacia la Academia fue rápido y silencioso, bajó del carruaje y el cochero le dio su baúl el cual le ayudó a subir hasta la que sería su habitación según el carnet de ingreso que le habían dado con la inscripción.

Apenas comenzaría su primer año y su uniforme consistía en una falda negra, una blusa blanca con botones de manga larga y una especie de túnica de color marrón que se abrochaba con un broche a la altura del cuello.

Se colocó su uniforme con pereza para después mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba dentro de su habitación y tratar de acomodar su cabello no sabiendo si colocárselo en una coleta alta o dejarlo suelto. Al final se decidió por dejárselo suelto.

Sonrió levemente a su reflejo en el espejo y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir y encaminarse hacia la ceremonia de apertura de curso que se realizaría en el comedor de la Academia.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos marrones, de buena figura que le sonrió con malicia al mirarla.

Aquella chica era la hija mayor de Kirche Zerbezc y del profesor Colbert que aún daba clases en la Academia, era una de las amigas de Isabelle, se conocían prácticamente desde que eran unos bebés, lo cual era extraño, pues sus respectivas madres no se llevaban del todo bien y ellas vinieron a cambiar todo.

Solían pasar las vacaciones en Germania en la casa de Freira, como se llamaba la chica, o en la mansión Hiraga de Des Ornierés por lo que se veían seguido y platicaban de muchas cosas, entre ellas trataban de mejorar su habilidad con la magia pero no eran rivales ni mucho menos.

Freira Colbert Zerbezc e Isabelle Hiraga de la Valliere fueron educadas en el noble arte de las familias nobles, eran conocidas como señoritas de sociedad, aunque aún no se había realizado la presentación en sociedad de Isabelle pero sí la de Freira que tuvo lugar en el castillo de la familia Zerbezc y donde muchas familias nobles de aquél país se reunieron para dar fe del acontecimiento.

Fue en esa ocasión en la que Freira obtuvo demasiadas propuestas de matrimonio, las cuales rechazó sin ningún reparo, era una chica coqueta como su madre, pero su padre la mantenía vigilada pues no quería que siguiera los pasos de su madre. También fue en ese baile donde ambas volvieron a ver a un viejo amigo de los padres de Isabelle, Giulio Chezaré, pero no pudieron conversar con él pues no había asistido solo.

Estaba acompañando a la familia real de Galia. A la reina Charlotte, su hermana Josette y las princesas Charity y Chelsea. Según le había comentado Freira a Isabelle, habían sido invitados por su madre Kirche que era muy buena amiga de la reina Charlotte pero Freira no se llevaba nada bien con la hija mayor de la reina, Charity.

Isabelle enarcó una ceja al observar a su amiga que no quitaba su mueca burlona al verla. La repasó con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo y chasqueó la lengua como si algo no le gustara.

Tomó un largo mechón de cabello de Isabelle y lo soltó como si le quemara haciendo que Isabelle se sobresaltara algo asustada.

― ¿No estarás pensando dejarte el cabello así, cierto?― le replicó Freira escandalizada por el cabello algo revuelto de la Hiraga.

Isabelle colocó sus manos sobre su cintura con actitud altanera y dio un golpetazo a su cabello ― ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mi cabello― dijo arrastrando el _mí_ para que quedara claro.

Para Freira no era una excusa que se tragaría con facilidad, así que acoplando todo el valor que poseía empujó a la chica de vuelta al dormitorio haciendo caso omiso de las replicas y quejas que soltaba al viento. Freira sabía que si seguía así se metería en problemas, pues Isabelle era de cuidado, podía atacarla con un hechizo o haría explotar algo con su magia como solía hacerlo Louise de Hiraga cuando se enfadaba.

Ambas chicas entraron al dormitorio de vuelta con Isabelle echando humo por el coraje y Freira analizaba con tranquilidad lo que podía hacer para arreglar el cabello de su amiga.

Freira empujó a Isabelle que quedó sentada sobre el fijo de su cama, miraba con cierto temor a su amiga quién mantenía una actitud pensativa. Hiraga tragó saliva, siempre que Freira se portaba de ese modo era de temer y aunque ella se mostrara fría y dura, sus amigos siempre hallaban la manera de dominarla, o quizá ya sabían cómo hablar con ella sin alterarla.

Freira se acercó a Isabelle y tomó su rosado cabello entre sus dedos y comenzó a trabajar para arreglar un poco el aspecto de su amiga.

Fuera del dormitorio de Isabelle podía escucharse gritos de ambas chicas que alertaban a las que escuchaban todo eso, así siguieron por unos minutos más hasta que ambas volvieron a salir de la habitación con una Isabelle algo diferente en aspecto.

Freira caminaba frente a ella con alegría y entusiasmo pero Isabelle irradiaba un aura oscura alrededor mientras que sus ganas de estrujar el cuello de su amiga se apoderaban a cada segundo de ella.

― ¡Vamos, Isa, anímate!― exclamó Freira con felicidad dándole una palmada en el hombro derecho a lo que Isabelle le devolvió la mirada con furia― ¡No debes estar siempre con esa cara de perro que traes! ¿Qué pensaran los chicos sobre ti?

Isabelle apretó las manos en puños y cerró los ojos, a lo lejos escuchaba las risas y pláticas de los demás estudiantes de la Academia. Sintió como alguien se posaba detrás de ella dispuesta a hablarle pero no se encontraba de humor para entablar una conversación.

Una mano se posó en uno de sus hombros y otra sobre su cabeza lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño con fastidio y se giró hacia esa persona con los ojos rosas inyectados en rabia.

― ¡Como si me importara lo que los chicos piensen sobre mí!― gritó Isabelle exasperada pero se detuvo al ver a quien le había gritado.

― De haber sabido que me recibirías de ese modo ni me acercaba a saludarte― dijo Gerard Gramont bastante dolido por la actitud de la chica que de la furia pasó a una enorme pena,

Nunca le había hablado de ese modo a su amigo que al igual que ella era muy hábil con una espada porque ambos habían sido entrenados en la corte de la reina Henrietta y por Saito, padre de Isabelle y desde siempre habían sido muy unidos.

Gerard bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo rubio y dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una suave voz detrás de ellos, los hizo mirar a esa chica.

― Gerard, tranquilo, sabes que así es Isa cuando se enoja― habló una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes a la que conocían como Ariadi Westwood.

Gerard miró a la chica mitad elfo con una sonrisa ladeada y se acercó a ella dejando a Isabelle con una mirada de angustia y pena por haberse comportado de ese modo con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Gerard Gramont era hijo de Guiche y Montmorency, de cabellos rubios como su padre y ojos azules, muy parecido a su padre a excepción de la actitud de Casanova y galán. Tenía una hermana melliza, Momoko, idéntica a su madre en todo.

Ariadi Westwood era hija de Tiffania Westwood que reclamó su derecho al trono de Albion y desde hace quince años es reina de Albion cumpliendo así los deseos de la reina Henrietta. De cabellos largos y rubios así como dueña de unos ojos verdes grandes y saltones, ella era la mejor amiga de Isabelle, se entendían a la perfección y eran confidente una de la otra.

Siempre eran los tres, hasta que con el tiempo y conociéndose poco a poco se les unieron Freira y Momoko.

― Ahora que lo pienso, Aria tiene razón. Siempre que te enojas eres así, ¿Puedo preguntarte quién te hizo enojar?― dijo Gerard sonriendo con picardía, solo con ellas podía actuar como lo hacía su padre con las mujeres. Lo que hacia la confianza de años y unos cuantos golpes obtenidos por una espada de madera en los entrenamientos para espadachines.

Isabelle soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar junto a sus dos amigos rumbo al comedor para presenciar la ceremonia de apertura. Mientras iban caminando, les contó todo lo que había pasado con Freira, a lo que Gerard soltó una carcajada pero calló al ser reprendido por Ariadi quien escuchaba con atención los reproches de su amiga.

Tras conseguir la aprobación de ambos respecto a su cabello, Isabelle se sintió un poco mejor, no le gustaba para nada que la manipularan o trataran de hacerlo. Nunca había agarrado su cabello como lo tenía en ese momento, con dos trenzas en forma de cascada a cada lado de su cabeza con un pequeño broche oscuro y sus risos cayendo por su espalda.

Aquel peinado la hacía lucir inocente, algo que había perdido en cuanto a personalidad y su mirada. Le daba un toque de mayor accesibilidad y nada fuerte o áspero. Era una Isabelle distinta y eso lo agradecían Ariadi y Gerard.

Los tres entraron al comedor donde no se encontraban las tres mesas dispuestas para los tres cursos de la Academia, los estudiantes se encontraban arremolinados en un semicírculo siendo divididos por cursos.

Los de primero se encontraban de lado izquierdo, los de segundo con sus túnicas negras en medio y los de tercer curso con sus túnicas moradas al lado derecho. Isabelle junto a sus amigos se incorporaron al grupo de primer año donde ya estaba Freira junto a Momoko que estaban hablando con un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, sin decir nada se acercaron y se presentaron al chico que dijo llamarse Blake Hurley que venía de una aldea cercana, Tarbes.

No dijo mucho acerca de su familia, fue un teme que omitió de primera mano e Isabelle se dio cuenta al instante al igual que Gerard que intercambio una mirada suspicaz con ella antes de volver a mirar al chico.

Las pláticas cesaron cuando el director Osmand hizo su aparición junto a los miembros del profesorado y les dio la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos. Hubo un aplauso general después de su discurso de bienvenida que hizo cesar con un movimiento de mano.

― Debo hacer un anuncio antes de que se vayan a la cama y se preparen para el inicio de sus clases― dijo el director con voz seria y algo rasposa por la edad― Ante la insistencia de algunas familias nobles, hemos aumentado una asignatura más a su curricula― ante esto las protestas de los estudiantes no fueron para menos, pero Osmand continuó con su discurso como si nada pasara― A partir de este año, comenzaran con sus clases de Criaturas Mágicas que estará a cargo de su nuevo profesor, Giulio Chezaré.

Por las palabras del director, Isabelle sintió como el tiempo se detenía y todo sucedía a cámara lenta. Un muchacho de cabellos rubios revueltos y de extraños ojos hizo una reverencia ante su presentación, no podía creerlo, según lo que ella sabia hasta ese entonces de Chezaré era que el papa de Romalia, Vittorio Serevare ya no lo dejaba salir de la ciudad santa si no era para asuntos urgentes.

Isabelle colocó una mano en puño sobre su pecho mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración que se había alterado al escuchar sobre un viejo amigo que estaría en la Academia de Magia a partir de ese año y que sería su profesor.

No podía apartar los ojos de Chezaré que sonreía con picardía ante las reacciones hormonales de las estudiantes. No entendía porque se sentía de ese modo. Hace años que no se veían ni cuando su familia visitaba Romalia y él evitaba cualquier contacto con ella lo que no era de ese modo cuando era una niña. Chezaré era como su guardaespaldas, quién la vigilaba cuando se escapaba de la vista de sus padres, quién hablaba de ella sobre lo de su sueño de ser un Chevalier como lo eran sus padres y su deseo de ser una excelente mage, quién sabía sobre sus tristezas por no obtener los poderes mágicos de su madre.

Había sido como su hermano mayor durante su infancia y después de tantos años sin verlo, ahora estaba ahí.

Tenía ganas de lanzarle un hechizo explosivo, tenía ganas de gritarle porque razón la evitaba desde hace cinco años. Pero su mente fría y racional le ganó la batalla y bajando su mano, miró al nuevo profesor con el ceño fruncido y siguió de ese modo hasta que los estudiantes salieron uno a uno del comedor rumbo a sus habitaciones.

A su lado, Ariadi se encontraba callada al igual que ella que no dejaba de pensar en lo que significaría tener a Chezaré como profesor, algo que tampoco Isabelle le tenía explicación.

Se despidió de Ariadi con un gesto de la mano y caminó hasta su dormitorio. Entró a su cuarto y se recargó sobre la puerta cerrada.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza, se quitó de un tirón la túnica marrón que lanzó sobre la silla del pequeño tocador que tenia, se colocó su pijama de color blanco y se dejó caer sobre su cama de manera descuidada. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en lo que le reclamaría su tía Eleonore sobre su pobre actitud de noble, lo cual era pedirle demasiado. No quería seguir las reglas de los mage.

Colocó uno de sus brazos sobre su frente tratando de disipar las dudas que aparecían en su mente a cada segundo.

Había sido una noticia inesperada sin duda. ¿Quién lo pensaría de Giulio Chezaré?

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza se quedó dormida esperando por el nuevo día que empezaría dentro de la Academia de Magia.

El sol se coló por una de las cortinas que había cerrado mal la noche anterior, se revolvió en la cama y poco a poco se fue levantando con pereza. En sus ojos se notaba que no había descansado el día anterior, esperaba que no repercutiera en sus clases de ese día.

Tomó su uniforme de la silla del tocador y se lo colocó poco a poco sin querer salir del cuarto e ir al comedor para desayunar como los demás estudiantes, entonces se encontró a sí misma pensando en lo que extrañaba a Siesta, que se había convertido en su nana y la consentía en todo.

¡Apenas el primer día y ya extrañaba su casa! Pensó mientras se ponía frente al espejo y comenzaba a cepillar su enredado cabello.

Lo peinó como el día anterior lo hizo Freira y estando lista, tomó su bolso con los libros de sus clases, guardó su varita y salió de su habitación con camino hacia el comedor pidiéndole a Brimir no encontrarse con nadie en el camino, no se encontraba de humor.

Sin embargo, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y al pisar los terrenos de los jardines por los que se debía pasar para llegar al comedor, se encontró con la figura de Chezaré ataviado con su típico uniforme de Chevalier blanco y su capa azul que estaba alimentando a su dragón.

Isabelle maldijo mentalmente por su suerte y rodó los ojos, caminó por el camino de pasto mirando al frente, no quería hablar con Chezaré, ya habría tiempo cuando le tocara clase con él. Pero Chezaré pensaba diferente, lo escuchó a lo lejos llamándola como antaño cuando era una niña.

"_Eso es lo diferente, ya no soy una niña"_ pensó ella al tiempo que se daba vuelta para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Chezaré. Isabelle dudó por unos momentos sobre lo que debía hacer, devolverle el saludo o acercarse, y de nuevo una vez más, Chezaré decidió por ella y era él quién se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba completamente parada en medio de los jardines como si le hubieran puesto pegamento.

Cada vez la distancia entre ambos se acortaba, Isabelle soltó una mueca de sorpresa al ver a Chezaré al fin frente a ella con esa sonrisa que desde niña le brindaba felicidad y alegría y curiosamente ahora la ponía sumamente nerviosa al encontrarse con él.

Giulio percibió el estado de ánimo de la chica y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, dejó de sonreír y se dedicó a mirarla fijamente. No ocultó la sorpresa que se llevó al ver el cambio que el tiempo había provocado en la niña que él conoció y de la que se encargó de cuidar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Su estatura había cambiado, era un poco más alta que Louise, su cuerpo se alargó un poco mostrando unas piernas delgadas y fuertes, se había estilizado, su cabello antes corto, creció hasta media espalda con rizos que antes no poseía. Incluso su mirada era distinta, sus ojos rosas eran distintos a los que se acostumbró a ver durante algunos años.

― Si no piensas decirme algo, me voy― soltó Isabelle de manera cortante desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

Giulio sorprendido levantó un brazo para detenerla sin embargo, la muchacha salió corriendo con rumbo al comedor donde sabía que no podría hablar con ella por la regla de profesor-alumna. Entonces no tenia de otra más que ordenarle durante la clase que se quedara unos momentos para hablar con ella.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo alertó y miró al profesor Colbert que le sonreía con amabilidad.

― ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella?― preguntó el profesor Colbert― Creo que la señorita Hiraga espera que vayas a buscarla.

El profesor se alejó del rubio y caminó en la misma dirección por la que Isabelle se había ido.

Recordó que el profesor Colbert se había casado con la que entonces fue su estudiante y pensó que no había nada de malo en ir a buscar a una alumna, aunque él no lo haría con las mismas intenciones que Colbert lo hizo en su tiempo.

Le indicó a su dragón que se fuera y caminó hacia el comedor que poco a poco se estaba llenando de estudiantes. Buscó a Isabelle con la mirada y la encontró en uno de los extremos de la mesa de los de primero hablando junto a un chico rubio que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Gerard Gramont.

Apartó sus ojos solo por un momento de la chica porque algunas alumnas de tercer año se acercaron a él con las intenciones de seducirlo, les sonrió con amabilidad y volvió a posar la vista en Isabelle que en ese instante estaba recibiendo su horario de clases de mano de su tía Eleonore que enseñaba en la Academia desde hace algunos años cuando fue transferida.

Una exclamación de la mesa de los alumnos de primero hizo que todos los que estaban en el comedor se giraran a mirarlos con curiosidad. Era un chico de aspecto infantil que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Gauvin.

― ¡Nuestra primera clase es con la linda profesora Valliere!― exclamó Gauvin con ojos de amor y las mejillas sonrojadas.

― Gauvin, ¿Sigues teniendo esa obsesión con las mujeres mayores que tú?― le preguntó desde lejos Gerard con una sonrisa burlona.

Gauvin miró a Gerard con sorpresa y en cuestión de minutos estuvo frente a él abrazándolo por el cuello. Isabelle observaba la escena con desinterés y su cara mostraba una expresión de asco ante su compañero de curso. No conocía mucho a Gauvin pero Gerard le había contado algunas veces que ese chico era demasiado pervertido y que tenía una debilidad por las mujeres mayores y al parecer, su tía Eleonore sería una de sus conquistas.

Hizo caso omiso a la plática forzada que tenían Gerard y Gauvin y siguió comiendo su desayuno con tranquilidad hasta que un pedazo de pan que se llevaba a la boca fue interceptado por Gauvin quién la miraba con los ojos brillantes.

Isabelle se reclinó contra su silla para no ver de cerca la cara de su compañero que prácticamente se había subido a la mesa dejando caer las copas de agua o jugo que estuvieran bebiendo. Al ver aquello, la chica se levantó de su silla de golpe y miró a Gauvin con el rostro tenso sin mostrar una expresión.

― ¡Isabelle!― exclamaba Gauvin con brillo en los ojos a cada segundo― ¡Isabelle! ¡Tú la conoces, es tu tía! ¿Podrías presentármela?

Isabelle bajó la mirada hacia su uniforme, miró su túnica marrón que se había manchado con un poco de jugo que aún tenía en la copa que tumbó Gauvin y limpió la mancha con un movimiento de la mano como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra de Gauvin.

Levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y sin acercarse ni un poco a Gauvin habló con frialdad y altivez― ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme por mi nombre? ¡Para ti soy Hiraga de la Valliere, queda claro!― espetó Isabelle de manera grosera manteniendo la actitud fría que la caracterizaba.

Después de sus palabras escuchó murmullos que decían que ni su madre en sus tiempos de estudiantes se comportaba como ella lo estaba haciendo, que era una grosera y frívola. Una chica que solo tenía la cara de ángel pero el corazón frio y duro como el de una piedra.

Posó su mirada en cada uno de los estudiantes que estaban murmurando y se callaron de golpe ante el miedo que tuvieron a los ojos rosas llameantes de Isabelle.

Una chica de su mismo curso de cabellos verdes azulados y ojos azules se levantó desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa y sonrió de medio lado ante la actitud que había tomado la chica Hiraga.

Sacó su varita y arregló el desperfecto que causó Gauvin cuando se subió a la mesa arrancando exclamaciones de asombro entre los estudiantes.

― ¿Siempre eres así de frívola?― preguntó la chica con una mueca― Había escuchado que la familia Valliere era una de las familias mage de mayor prestigio en toda Tristaín, pero tú te llevas el premio a la mage más frívola y sin sentimientos― dijo la chica, hizo una pausa, acomodó un mechón de su cabello que caía por su frente y siguió hablando― Dicen que todo se hereda y la habilidad para la magia es una de esas cosas, ¿Tu madre no podía realizar hechizos sin crear una explosión, cierto? ¿Quién puede afirmar que tú no seas igual, Hiraga? Una triste pérdida de tiempo que estés aquí.

Isabelle miró desde su posición a su tía Eleonore que estaba absorta observándolo todo, miró a Gauvin que mantenía una expresión de miedo en los ojos y se había colocado a un lado de Gerard.

Apretó las manos con fuerza y se volvió a la chica que no se inmutó ante la frialdad que mostraba el rostro de Isabelle. Estaba tranquila esperando la reacción de la muchacha para saber sí era verdad lo que le habían contado.

― ¿Te crees tan buena para la magia, Charity Orleans de Galia?― dijo Isabelle en un susurro que todos escucharon a la perfección― ¡Entonces demuéstralo donde debe ser y no aquí tratando de que te vean como la salvadora de un inocente!

― ¿Me estás retando, Hiraga?― replicó Charity pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Isabelle giró la cabeza despreocupadamente y le dio la espalda a su compañera― Tómalo como quieras― soltó despectivamente antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a su tía Eleonore quién no le apartaba la mirada de encima.

Cuando Isabelle llegó hasta Eleonore, ambas salieron del comedor rumbo al salón de Pociones donde tendría lugar su primera clase del día.

Isabelle tomó un lugar en la esquina superior derecha del salón, dejó sus cosas sobre su silla y bajó hasta el escritorio de su tía que aún no quitaba su mirada desdeñosa y su ceño fruncido.

Se reclinó contra el escritorio y sonrió de medio lado― No era mi intención actuar de ese modo, tía.

Eleanore dio un golpe al escritorio y se levantó encarando a su sobrina con enojo quién ya acostumbrada a esa reacción gracias a su madre, se mantuvo impasible.

― ¡Nunca es tu intención, Isabelle, pero aún así lo haces! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que esa no es la forma de enfrentarte al dolor y al miedo!― le regañó Eleanore agarrando una de sus mejillas y la estrujaba.

― ¡Rompí un compromiso importante para la familia!― espetó Isabelle sobándose su mejilla adolorida― ¡Mi vida cambió después de eso, no me considero digna de estar aquí después de eso, tía!

― ¿Ah?― soltó Eleanore con sorpresa mientras sacaba algunos libros de los estantes― ¿Entonces que es esa actitud tuya?

Isabelle bajó la cabeza sin poder dar una respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo su tía, el timbre del inicio de clases comenzó y prontamente se dirigió a su lugar cuando observó como los estudiantes entraban al salón.

Gerard y Ariadi la siguieron hasta donde estaba su lugar y se sentaron junto a ella sonriéndole como siempre. No pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por lo que había pasado en el comedor, Gerard la miró y soltó una risita por lo bajo, tomó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en él, después se lo pasó a Ariadi que hizo lo mismo para dárselo a Isabelle quien lo leyó a escondidas de la profesora Valliere que comenzaba la clase.

"_Sé que te sientes culpable después de lo que pasó, no te preocupes, nosotros estamos como siempre, ya sabes, contigo siempre. Gauvin es un fastidio, por un momento me agradó que le dieras un escarmiento, pero pienso que Charity se pasó un poco. En fin, Isa, te apoyamos, lo sabes."_

Esas eran las palabras de Gerard escritas con tinta negra y de manera estilizada y elegante, mientras que las palabras escritas por Ariadi con tinta negra eran redondas y pegadas.

"_Gerard tiene razón, tonta. ¿Cómo crees que te dejaremos sola después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¡Y si pensaste eso, "sumiré" tonta, estás muy equivocada! Fastidio es lo que Charity hizo, yo que tú la hubiera mandado a explotar, Isabelle estamos contigo."_

_Sumire_. Ese apodo se lo dio Ariadi la primera vez que se conocieron cuando eran pequeñas. La chica de cabello rosa o fucsia dependiendo del día en que mirara su cabello, aunque lo cambió cuando comenzó los entrenamientos como espadachín y entre los novatos la conocían como _Fuyushasen_ o sea _Rayo Rosa_, por sus habilidades con la espada y los poderes heredados de Gandalfr.

Al igual que Gerard, Isabelle tenía un alto rango dentro de los escuadrones de espadachines, solo que Isabelle decidió unirse al escuadrón de Armas de Fuego bajo la dirección de Aníes y Gerard entró a los Caballeros Grifón bajo la dirección de Gabriel Seyfried.

Ambos tenían el titulo de Chevalier a sus catorce años justo meses antes de cumplir los quince y acudían a misiones cuando la Reina Henrietta así lo disponía. Pero muy pocos sabían ese detalle sobre ellos, algo que habían aprendido juntos fue que no debían confiar en todas las personas de apariencia amable y confiada, ni de los primeros que decían ser sus amigos.

Lo aprendieron de mala manera y se dieron cuenta del mismo modo, por eso mismo nadie lo sabía. Lo mantenían como un secreto dentro de sus escuadrones y de su círculo cercano de amistades.

Isabelle se contuvo de soltar una carcajada, no quería un regaño más por parte de su tía Eleonore así que tomó una de sus plumas y contestó la nota a sus dos amigos que sonreían escuchando la clase.

Ariadi fue la primera en leer la nota y ahogó una risa mientras se la pasaba a Gerard que hizo un gesto con el puño en señal de victoria que pasó desapercibido para la profesora Valliere.

Los tres amigos se miraron por un momento y sonrieron. Sacaron su libro de Pociones nivel básico y comenzaron a realizar la poción que les mandó la profesora para esa clase, una poción para dormir bastante sencilla.

La clase se llenó de vapores de diferentes colores cuando el libro decía con claridad que debía emitir un vapor de color azulado. Eleonore de la Valliere se paseaba por los escritorios evaluando a sus alumnos, recalcando errores, dando instrucciones o felicitando a otros por una poción bien realizada.

Se acercó a la mesa de los tres chicos y al ver sus pociones, sonrió imperceptiblemente, y se alejó de su mesa para dirigirse a otros alumnos que se encontraban a dos mesas frente a ellos.

A la hora de término de la clase, la campanilla sonó, algunos guardaron sus pociones de sueños en frasquitos de vidrio que etiquetaron con sus respectivos nombres y las guardaron en sus mochilas.

Cuando Isabelle y sus amigos estaban por salir del salón, Eleonore los llamó y los tres se acercaron a su escritorio con cierta cautela. Eleonore los miró a través de sus gafas de media luna y les sonrió a los tres quienes se miraron de manera interrogante.

― No es común que haga esto con mis estudiantes, pero con ustedes tres haré una excepción― dijo Eleonore pasando su mirada entre los tres, se detuvo un momento con Isabelle y negó con la cabeza― Y tampoco lo hago porque Isabelle sea mi sobrina. Los tres lo hicieron muy bien para ser la primera vez que realizan una poción de este tipo, como ustedes mismos observaron, la mayoría de sus compañeros no pudieron realizarla correctamente, a excepción de Charity Orleans y Freira Zerbezc…

― ¿Esto es una felicitación, Eleonore-san...? Digo profesora Valliere― preguntó Gerard con nerviosismo.

― Chicos, tienen talento, no lo desperdicien ni hagan caso de las palabras de los demás― explicó Eleonore con seriedad a sus tres alumnos― Espero que no me defrauden― dijo en un tono amenazador que asustó a los tres que se pusieron pálidos del susto.

Asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del salón, sin embargo, Isabelle aguardó unos minutos en el marco de la puerta y miró a su tía con seriedad.

― Tía, si lo hiciste por lo que pasó con Charity…― empezó Isabelle con la voz llena de temor, algo que no había pasado desde hace tiempo y sorprendió a Eleonore.

― Isa, no seré yo quién te diga sobre tus dotes con la magia, siempre lo has hecho bien, lo hice porque eres tú, y tus amigos― dijo Eleonore colocándose a la misma altura de su sobrina y le sonrió― No nos defraudarás, ni a nosotros, ni a tus padres, mucho menos a ti misma, Isabelle.

Isabelle le sonrió a su tía con confianza y salió por fin de la clase donde la estaba esperando Ariadi para ir juntas a la clase de Criaturas Mágicas que tenían a continuación.

Ariadi estaba recargada sobre la pared del pasillo con su mochila en la mano y la mirada hacia el techo, cuando observó que Isabelle se acercaba, se acomodó la mochila en un hombro y dejó de recargarse en la pared.

Le sonrió a la chica de cabello rosa quién le sonrió de manera tranquila como no la había visto desde ya muchos años. Ariadi hizo un gesto con la cabeza para comenzar a andar hacia los terrenos de la escuela donde se llevaría a cabo la clase de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ambas caminaban en silencio, sin embargo, Ariadi miró a su amiga con tranquilidad y una sonrisa que puso nerviosa a Isabelle.

― ¿No tienes nada que contarme, Isabelle?― le preguntó con picardía a lo que Isabelle al entender a qué se refería se puso algo sonrojada.

― No― contesto Isabelle con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― ¡Vamos!― insistió Ariadi dando brinquitos― ¿Ni siquiera un poco nerviosa? ¡Es Giulio Chezaré de quién hablamos!

Isabelle le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Ariadi quien detuvo sus brinquitos de golpe y siguieron caminando tranquilamente. O eso pensó Isabelle pues Ariadi volvió al ataque.

― ¿No era algo así como tu platónico? No puedes olvidar eso de la noche a la mañana.

― ¡Ariadi!― gritó Isabelle cuando se encontraban saliendo rumbo a los terrenos, Ariadi la miró con miedo, Isabelle había sacado su varita que emitía una luz blanca con pequeños relámpagos.

Eso significaba una cosa. Y sabía muy bien que no le iba a gustar.

Isabelle le apuntó con su varita y sonó una explosión como las que en su tiempo realizaba Louise de la Valliere en la Academia. Una humareda entre marrón y negro apareció y los alumnos de primer año junto al profesor solo rieron con miedo a que les sucediera a ellos también.

Cuando el humo se disipó dos chicas aparecieron con el uniforme lleno de hollín y algo despeinadas gracias a la explosión provocada por la chica de cabello rosa y ojos rosas.

A los pocos minutos ambas se echaron a reír a carcajada abierta hasta que la de cabello rosa cayó al piso por la risa seguida por la rubia que no dejaba de reír.

Los alumnos de primer año, pensaron que no sería malo tener a Isabelle Hiraga de la Valliere como compañera de curso, parecía una chica interesante y sonrieron al ver a las dos amigas riendo.

Pero alguien que observaba esa escena prometía que no dejaría que esas dos fueran las mejores de la escuela porque quien se interpone en su camino sale perdiendo.


End file.
